This regional research facility in NMR has been established to provide core research in NMR as it relates to macromolecules of biological importance, instrumental developmental and collaborative routine service to the biomedical community. Fundamental work on nuclear spin relaxation, carbon-13 NMR are underway. A new instrument with increase sensitivity and modern design is nearing completion. Service is provided to a great number of users whose interests range broadly in the biomedical area.